Who Am I?
by mooopower
Summary: A new saiyan has arrived on Earth and it's a female? Who is this mysterious new girl who knows nothing of her past as a child? G/V On hold
1. Mysterious stranger

A/N: Videl and Gohan are 17, Gohan is done with high school he graduated early because he's smart and school gets in the way of

A/N: Videl and Gohan are 17, Gohan is done with high school he graduated early because he's smart and school gets in the way of things. Videl is part saiyan and part human, she can't remember anything about her life except her age and name and that she's half saiyan. I do not own this anime!

**Who Am I?**

It was a quiet typical night for the Son Family. All but one of the family members was resting peacefully. Gohan's face tensed and had a look of confusion and worry as he encountered the same dream he had been having for three days now. He starts off in the woods that look a lot like the area he lives in. Standing there Gohan begins to wonder why he's just standing around in the woods for no reason. Did his mom ask him to get some wood? Or maybe he was told to grab a fish out of the river for dinner? He scratched the back of his head in confusion.

'I guess I'll just do both.' He thinks. The second he takes his first step a loud boom noise could be heard and a tremor rocked the woods putting him on alert.

'What the hell was that?!' He thought, after the shaking subsided he strained his ears for any noise. When none came he flew off in the direction he felt the noise had come from. When he saw the reason for his concern he came to a dead stop in the air and stared at the sight before him with wide eyes. A crater had developed and in that crater was a pod. He slowly and cautiously made his way to the ground and landed right next to the pod. He jumped when the pods door opened making a loud hissing noise. Out of that pod came a small figure. Gohan couldn't see them but he concluded that it was a female, as far as he could tell she had short black hair and was well toned. Her eyes were the things that caught his attention first. A beautiful blue with a hint of grey gave them an almost onyx look. They were so confused and scared and his heart went out to this mysterious girl. He tried to reach for her but as always he wakes up and the dream ends there. So here he was sitting on his bed looking out his open window, eyes constantly watching the sky. He had a feeling in his gut that his dream would turn out to be reality soon, he could feel it. With serious eyes he stared at the sky.

"I'll be here when you land too, so don't be sad."

(The next morning)

"BREAKFAST!!" The loud shout awoke the three saiyans and in a matter of seconds they sat at the table drooling over the prepared meal. The oldest of the three reached out to grab something off of the plate before the woman had a chance to out it down. But alas it was no use as a frying pan came crashing down on his head resulting in a very large bump.

"Goku! You of all people should know to wait for me to put the dish down! I swear one of these day I'm going to lose a finger or even a hand to you boys!" She scolded while Goku rubbed the sore spot. Gohan and Goten snickered at Goku but gulped and went quiet as Chichi raised the pan up.

"And what are you two laughing at hmmm?" Both boys shook their heads and responded with a fast "Nothing!" Chichi smiled and her attitude did a complete 180.

"Alright everyone dig in" After those magic words food began disappearing like magic. After breakfast Goku and Goten went out to spar while Gohan hung back with chichi and helper her with the mountain of dishes. After that he decided he should have a talk with Bulma and Vegeta about his dream.

"Mom I'm going to go over to Capsule corp. for a while I want to ask Bulma something."

"Of course Gohan just be back before lunch I need you to go to the store for me." Chichi said, Gohan nodded and flew off in the direction of capsule corp. After five minutes he landed in front of the door and knocked. An irritated Vegeta answered the door and told him to come in.

"Where's Bulma I need to have a talk with her, actually I need to talk to both of you." Gohan said. Vegeta looked at Gohan with a raised eyebrow.

"This better be worth my time brat I was about to go train." He said gruffly. He was silenced when Bulma's hand smacked the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for womam!" He yelled, rubbing his head. Bulma just ignored him and smiled at Gohan.

"What can I help you with Gohan?" Gohan put on the famous Son grin and scratched the back of his head.

"Well Bulma, this may sound a little odd but I need to talk to you about a dream." While Bulma was looking at him encouraging him to continue Vegeta looked downright pissed off.

"I thought you said this would be worth my time! I don't have the time to talk to you about meaningless dreams with flowers and rainbows and your cartoons and god knows what else" A little vein in Bulma's head popped up and she was just about to strike Vegeta again when Gohan put on a serious face.

"Actually Vegeta, it's about a saiyan…" Vegeta stopped in the doorway and looked back with surprised eyes, he walked over to Gohan and stood in front of him with his arms crossed.

" Explain boy." He demanded.

"Well…." Gohan started.

"The dream doesn't go very far I just find a pod in the woods, when it opens a girl steps out and then I wake up. I didn't think much of it at first but then the second time I had the dream again, I noticed she had a tail wrapped around her waist."

" And you've had this dream how many times?" Bulma asked with her hands on her knees she leaned forward towards Gohan completely engrossed with the dream. She waited impatiently as Gohan thought for a second.

"Four times now, and it never changes. I just have a feeling there's still a saiyan out there." He stared at the sky at the thought. He was brought out of his trance when he heard Vegeta's chuckle.

"Boy there are no saiyans left, especially any females. And even if there were what chances do we have that she would land on earth?" That would have put a damper on Gohan's thoughts, if he didn't have this constant feeling that there was someone out there. He wasn't paying attention as Bulma argued with Vegeta.

" We can't really say that Vegeta. Although the chance is a small one, it could happen. We have encountered stranger things on this Earth and I wouldn't be surprised." Bulma thought for a moment.

" Well while you two waste your time thinking about the impossible I'm going to go train." Bulma's left eye twitched as her mate so rudely left the room. She looked back at Gohan who had a look of pure concentration on his face as he continued to stare at the sky.

"I'm sorry about him Gohan, I don't think he'll ever change." She said with a sigh. Gohan smiled at her and waved it off.

"It's ok Bulma, I think were all used to it by now. I know it's very unlikely, but I just have this feeling that hasn't gone away since I first had that dream."

"Well like I said Gohan we've had plenty of strange experiences here before. You never know." Gohan got up to leave.

" Yea I know, thanks Bulma. Just keep an eye out I know something's going to happen. I'll see you later!" Bulma smiled at the boys positive attitude as he flew into the distance. After he went to the store he made his way home. As soon as he opened a door a black blur shot towards him and the mini Goku attached himself to his big brother's leg. Gohan smiled and kneeled down.

"How are you doing squirt?" Goten grinned as he was lifted onto his brother's shoulders.

"Great! Dad and I sparred and then I showed him Mr. Squishy!" Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"And who is Mr. Squishy?" He smiled as Goten enthusiastically took out a green frog from his pocket.

"Well hello Mr. Squishy. You might want to put him back though or mom will get mad." Goten pouted but agreed, he did not want to suffer the wrath of the frying pan. Gohan watched his younger sibling hesitantly set the frog free and put the groceries away. He frowned when that feeling in his stomach did not go away, instead it became more intense. Goku came down the stairs and noticed how stiffly Gohan was standing and walked up to him. He put a hand on his shoulder.

" What's wrong Gohan?" He asked seriously. Gohan turned to his dad and put on a forced smile.

"Nothing dad." He turned around to head up the stairs but was still tense.

"Gohan.." Goku called out. Seeing the serious look on his face Gohan walked back to him.

"I know something's wrong so don't lie. Is it that dream again?" Gohan sighed.

"Yea…I talked to Bulma about it earlier. I know it's unlikely but the feeling isn't going away, it actually got worse a minute ago."

"Well it certainly would be interesting wouldn't it? We've never seen a female saiyan I wonder what they're like." Goku said as he stared into space trying to imagine the personality of a female saiyan. Gohan sighed as his dad continued to stare and went to the kitchen where chichi was preparing dinner.

"Thank you for getting the groceries Gohan we were almost out of rice."

"No problem mom." He gave her the change and went back to the living room where Goten sat on the couch with a mysterious lump in his pocket.

"Goten..what's in your pocket…is it Mr.Squishy again?" he asked sternly. Goten slowly nodded and hung his head. Gohan sighed.

"Goten what did I say about mom finding him? She'd freak!" Goten quickly argued back.

"But I was going to hide him in my room! I'll put him in a jar and he won't get out! Mom won't find him I swear!" A second after he finished that sentence Chichi yelled from the kitchen.

"Whatever's in you're pocket put it back young man or no more videogames for a week!!" Goten frowned and once again and slowly walked out the door. Gohan walked into the kitchen. Chichi looked up while stirring the pot.

"What did he have this time a lizard?" Gohan chuckled.

"No, a frog. Mr. Squishy."

"Mr. Squishy?" She said with a raised eyebrow. Gohan nodded and Chichi shrugged.

"Well time for dinner, will you go tell your fath-" She didn't get a chance to finish, for as soon as she said dinner Goku and Goten were at the table grinning from ear to ear. As soon as dinner started it quickly came to an end and everyone said their goodnights. Instead of going to sleep though, Gohan lay awake in his bed staring at the ceiling. His instinct kept telling him that something was coming tonight. So he lay there, waiting for something and anything to happen. And it did. The wind changed and Gohan's eyes became wide open and alert, he stuck his face out his window and sniffed the air. Energized with excitement he ran to his parent's room and shook his dad awake trying not to wake his mother.

"Dad….Dad…….DAD!!" He whispered loudly. Success! Goku's eyes slowly opened and he looked at his son questioningly, but that changed when he sensed what Gohan had. Slowly creeping out of bed so as to not wake his mate Goku changed into some clothes and followed Gohan out the door. They paused in the front lawn and looked in awe at the pod falling out of the sky towards the forest. Goku stared with eyes as wide as saucers and Gohan pushed his fist into the air and whooped.

"I told you so! I KNEW IT! She's here c'mon let's go!" Gohan said anxiously. Goku shook his head and took after his son going towards the pod. They had a better idea of where it was when they heard a loud boom sound. Gohan felt the de ja' voo and started getting nervous. What would she be like? Where did she come from? He had so many questions and he assumed she would too. Goku, on the other hand, was worried about something else.

' I just hope she isn't here to try and terrorize Earth, but her power level probably isn't too high. Still, it doesn't hurt to be cautious.' He followed Gohan and landed next to him a couple feet from the pod. Gohan waited anxiously while Goku kept tense and alert. The pod was emitting a low humming noise but after a minute it stopped and everything was silent. Goku looked behind him when he felt five familiar ki's approaching. Vegeta carried an anxious looking Bulma while Goten held a slightly annoyed Chichi with Trunks flying next to him. Both boys had a look of anticipation on their faces at the exciting event that caused the boring uneventful days to come to a screeching halt. The silence was broken by Chichi.

"GOKU! What the hell happened? Were you so excited about seeing what this was that you completely forgot to bring not only your OTHER son but your wife as well? Hmmmmmm?" Everyone else just snickered knowing what the response would be.

"ummm…yes?" BAM! Everyone cringed and Vegeta laughed.

"Wrong answer Kakkarot." He said with a smirk. Goten slowly walked up to the pod and stared at it.

"Sooo….is it supposed to open or something?"

" Duh how else would whoever's inside get out?" Trunks said. Goten frowned.

"Don't be mean Trunks. Hey maybe their magic!" Trunks sweat dropped as Goten got stars in his eyes. Vegeta snorted and walked up to the pod to examine it. He traced a crease in the metal with his hand until he found a dip in it that felt like a latch. He gripped it strongly and pulled until he heard a click then backed away. The now visible door made a hissing noise as it slowly opened. The males pushed the human women behind them and stayed tense. However, they had no reason to feel threatened as they stared at the inhabitant of the pod. The female saiyan appeared to be asleep as they two families got a good look at the new arrival.

She had jean like pants on that were a midnight blue color along with combat boots on her feet. For a top she had long sleeves that went to her wrists, the top had a kind of chest plate that got thinner as it reached her lower stomach. The shirt was black and the chest plate was a lighter blue. She sported a scar going down her left eye that started at her eyebrow and stopped by her chin. Two smaller scars were next to the larger one but only down past her eye giving her the appearance that she had been scratched. She had short black spiky hair that defied gravity. On her right wrist she had a metal bracelet about an inch in width. It was dark metallic silver all around with some sort of symbol that couldn't be properly seen as it was too dark out. And of course they all noted the tail wrapped around her waist. Gohan, being the most familiar with the girl even though it was just a bit, stepped forward in front of the pod. Sensing someone approach her, the girl's body stiffened and her eyes bolted open. Her eyes looked all around her before settling on Gohan who put on a smile. She slowly stepped out of the pod never taking her eyes off Gohan and the others. Once out she stood as still as a statue with wide and confused eyes. Goten, deciding it was way too quiet, jogged up to the stranger and stood right in front her looking straight up at her face. Everyone was a little tense since the power level of the girl was not weak at all, and Chichi was nervous because she didn't know how the girl would react to her younger son. Deciding that he liked the stranger, Goten grinned and attached himself to her leg.

"Hi! I'm Goten!"

Well whaddya think? I know it's probably not the only story with an idea like this and I'm sorry to anyone whose already used it. Next chapter will be up soon I think…I start college tomorrow and My class times are a little erratic but I have two days of the week without school for a couple months. I am also close to completing the next chapter for my other DBZ fic Restless Soul. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review If you want me to do another chapter I need support and good nice reviews. NO FLAMES!


	2. a foreign emotion

WOOT second chapter

WOOT second chapter! Thanx for the reviews people even if I did force them hahaha. I would've posted this sooner but my college class schedule is erratic. I am an hour away from my college and I have to leave 5 hrs early to beat traffic. I got classes at 9 in the morning and at 10 at night lol. I don't have school's on Thursdays and fridays though so yea.

Who Am I?

"Hi! I'm Goten!" As the small being continued to cling to her leg, the girl stiffened from the uncomfortable contact. She wasn't scared or anything but she hadn't had physical contact with anyone for a couple years now. If the kid on her leg hadn't been well, a kid, she would've already kicked anyone else, but even she knew kids were innocent…..yeah right. Seeing as the new stranger didn't seem to want t play, Goten let go of her leg and ran back to Chichi who scooped him up and sighed in relief. Sensing the tension in the air, Gohan slowly stepped towards the girl. She looked nervous but held her ground as he approached. When he was standing in front of her he held out his hand.

"My names Gohan, do you know where you are?" She looked at his hand curiously then back at him. She didn't know any of these strangers and that made her wary, but she needed to know where she was.

"Can you tell me where I am?" As scared as she looked she didn't let it show in her voice. She knew she was strong but she was outnumbered and the odds were against her.

"You've landed on Earth." Gohan replied. She looked around at her surroundings and was happy to see lots of green. Speaking of green, she looked at Piccolo with a raised eyebrow.

"What's a Namek doing on Earth?" The question was directed at Gohan. He scratched his head, wondering if it really needed to be explained. Fortunately Vegeta saved him from explaining, unfortunately it wasn't the most subtle way either.

" What does it matter, your not human either. What are YOU doing here girl?" He said in his usual gruff voice. She tried real hard to remember, but nothing came up. She shrugged and looked Vegeta in the eyes.

"I actually don't know that myself." Vegeta snorted and walked up to Videl.

"Where do you come from girl? And how can you not know what you're doing here." She glared at him and took a step back, not liking how close he was.

"Where I come from is a long story, and as for me not knowing what I am doing here." She paused.

" I don't remember leaving wherever I took off from and I don't remember traveling here." Vegeta scowled, not liking the girl already for thinking she was superior than the prince of saiyans. Gohan decided to intervene before anyone was maimed.

" Do you need a place to stay?" Videl looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't want to impose on any of you." She noticed Gohan's confused look.

"Just because I'm a saiyan doesn't mean I'm going to be barbaric you know, I do know manners." Chichi walked up to stand next to Gohan.

" Well you wouldn't be imposing dear. I already feed three saiyans what's one more. Besides, you look like you haven't eaten for a while." Chichi pointed out. While she was cautious of these people around her, the promise of food was too tempting. She timidly nodded her head. She turned around back to the pod and grabbed a bag out of it. Once she returned to the group she nodded at Gohan to lead the way. So off they flew to the Son household. On the way Videl took her time to observe her surroundings. She was brought back to the present when she noticed the shorter man and the blue haired woman fly away in the other direction. The corners of her lips turned slightly upwards for a fraction of a second as she saw a small house come into view. When they landed and opened the front door Videl visibly smiled. The house was extremely homey and warm. Chichi walked forward and turned the kitchen light on.

" Welcome to our home, It's not much but it's home." She said before walking into the kitchen. By now Videl's smile had disappeared but you could still see it in her eyes.

"It's better than being in an oversized mansion, it's homey." Gohan then remembered something.

" Mom where is Videl going to sleep?" Chichi walked back to the living room.

"Well, Gohan you can sleep on the couch and Videl can take your bed. I'm going to call Bulma tomorrow and ask her too make an extension to the house for a guest bedroom." Videl quickly interjected.

" I'm fine on the couch Mrs. Son." Chichi waved her hands.

"No no dear, you're a guest and guests don't sleep on the couch. Call me Chichi by the way."

"Really Chichi I'm fine. I could sleep on the ground outside and sleep like a baby!" Chichi looked unsure but saw that the girl would argue all night if she had too. She shrugged.

"Well if you're sure. Let me show you where the bathroom is." After the tour was over Gohan grabbed a pillow and some blankets and put them on the couch. Videl nodded her thanks. Gohan looked like he wanted to say something but before he could dinner was ready and Chichi yelled-

"Dinner!" And lo and behold all the saiyans in the house except Videl were at the table in a second. As hungry as she was she didn't feel comfortable sitting so close to four other people who were strangers. She hesitantly asked Chichi-

" Can I eat outside?" Everyone blinked. If one of her boys had asked that she they would've gotten smacked with the frying pan, but they knew better so they wouldn't ask. But the girl obviously hadn't been around people for a while so she decided to cut her a break. She handed Videl her plate.

"Sure Videl, if you want seconds just grab some." Videl said a small thank you and walked out the door. Once outside Videl floated onto the roof and sat down with her food. She hoped she didn't seem rude, but she just couldn't be in the same room with that many people. She shoveled her food like any saiyan would, and when she was done she set her plate aside and lay on her back. Staring at the stars calmed Videl's nerves and she was able to relax for the moment. She knew her social skills were pretty much non-existent and she was thankful that they had helped her. She knew it would take a while but she decided to give the family a chance. She may have not been around people for a long time, but now that she had had some interaction she found that she wanted it a little bit. She made up her mind; starting tomorrow she would give this family a chance. She nodded her head and went back into the house.

THE NEXT DAY

When Videl woke up it was to a woman talking about a cake making product…..Betty Crocker cake maker or something. Oh, it was that damn…what did Goten call it? Ahhh yes the TV. She had never seen a TV before and was pretty intrigued by it. She had never seen most of the appliances in the small house actually. The one thing she was happy to see again was the shower. She had probably spent half an hour standing in the hot shower, letting her sore muscles relax. She tried to ignore the TV but of course Goten was glued to the floor watching Saturday morning cartoons. She groaned and admitted defeat; it was time to get up whether she wanted to or not. That was up to the TV. Videl got up to go take a shower without talking to Goten that was because when he was watching TV he was in his own little world and dead to the world. After her shower she got dressed in some of Chichi's clothes. She had been promised she'd be taken to the mall for new clothes. Then she walked downstairs and took all the blankets off the bed to wash them. She noted it was still early and went to see if Chichi needed any help making breakfast. She walked in to see the woman scrambling around calmly gathering everything she'd need to make. Chichi noticed Videl and smiled.

"Good morning Videl how did you sleep?"

"Like a rock." Chichi smiled then got back to gathering the ingredients.

"Do you need any help Chichi?" She asked. She raised an eyebrow when Chichi laughed.

" The last time I let any saiyan near the kitchen it was Goku after we had gotten married. He blew it up is where I was going to go actually. Gohan has been good about never trying to cook but Goten, no. Goten burned the rice and somehow caught the kitchen on fire cooking noodles." She giggled at Videl's surprised face.

"That's really sad."

"That's why I don't let saiyans cook." Videl showed a tiny smile.

"Except I can actually cook." Chichi's expression turned to that of a purely shocked and surprised one.

"Really?" Videl nodded.

"I've had to survive on my own for a majority of my life." Chichi just stared.

'She said that as if it were no big deal, as if it was a normal thing.' Chichi thought. The thought was dismissed though as Videl moved towards the food.

"So what are you cooking up?"

"Well, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, breakfast potatoes and pancakes." Videl whistled.

"Well we'd better get started then huh?" Chichi smiled and nodded. They decided to split the breakfast up between them. As the preparation progressed Chichi noted that Videl could indeed cook. She seemed to know exactly when to turn the pancakes over, and she had decided to add blueberry's that were picked the day before. The scent of the feast wafted to the boys who were outside. Once they caught a whiff of it they were racing back practically shoving each other. Breakfast was just being put on the plates when the three male saiyans immediately sat down at the table. Everyone looked at chichi, waiting for her permission to start eating. As soon as she nodded her head everyone started stuffing their faces.

"Wow mom these pancakes are great!" Gohan said. Chichi smiled and pointed at Videl.

"Videl made the pancakes actually, she used the blueberry's you picked yesterday Goten." Gohan smiled at Videl.

"Wow Videl! You're as good a cook as mom!" Videl blushed.

"Thanks I've been cooking since as long as I can remember." After breakfast Videl and Chichi did the dishes while the boys played a three player fighting videogame. After half an hour of playing the game Gohan went in search of Videl. Sensing she wasn't in the house, Gohan went outside. He sensed her in the woods so he took off in that direction. He landed 20 yards away from a small clearing. It was what and who was in that clearing that caught his attention. Videl sat in the middle of the clearing, sitting peacefully next to a beast of the forest than even Gohan liked to keep his distance from out of respect. It was a massive gray wolf the size of a lion. Small spikes lay hidden under its fur in its tail; the spikes contain a stunning liquid. It had two rows of teeth in it's jaws that when snap shut, shut with the force of a thousand pounds. Its fangs are those of a saber tooth tiger and the eyes of this species are always yellow. The behavior of the wolf was what was confusing Gohan. The species was known for it's extreme aggression, but here it was sitting next to Videl like a domestic pet. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Videl's voice.

"You can come over here you know, he's not going to maim you." He slowly walked out from the forest and into the clearing.

"How can you be so calm around him? His stunning poison is strong enough to affect even us you know." Videl just smiled and nodded.

" If you have knowledge of another's power, then you show them respect. This wolf is not sitting here because I asked him to, he recognizes my power just like I do his. We respect each other. It's not like I'm going to baby him like a puppy. "

"You're really tuned to nature aren't you?" He asked. Videl looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You don't have to be so tuned to nature to respect an animals power. A human wouldn't put themselves between two fighting horses, thousand pound animals. It's common sense." Gohan walked towards Videl while keeping an eye on the wolf, who was staring at him intently. Videl noticed his hesitancy.

"It doesn't matter if you're nervous or scared or either, as long as you respect him he won't do anything." She patted the ground next to her.

"Come and sit. Let's talk." While he was surprised at her actually wanting to be with him, he was also happy that she was opening up so soon. He confidently walked over to her and sat next to her. Videl was starting to wonder what it would be like living with this family. Already she was starting to feel things around Gohan she never had before. When he sat next to her, as he was doing now, her stomach had a kind of tickly fluttering feeling. It wasn't unpleasant, it was actually the opposite. It confused her though. She hesitantly scooted closer, this didn't fail to get noticed by Gohan. He noticed her flushed face and was about to ask if she was ok when her tail wrapped around his wrist. Her face turned scarlet.

"It has a mind of it's own." She muttered.

'Or maybe not.' She thought. As if reading her thoughts Gohan put an arm around her shoulders and puller her against his side. She stiffened at first but the pleasant feeling in her stomach intensified she sighed contently. And so began Videl's new life with a lot more adventures to come.

Ok there you go the second chapter. I've already started on the third one I've got a cute fluff scene coming up in the next chapter that I had a lot of fun writing. I noticed that in the beginning of this chapter Videl and the others never introduced themselves. I am writing this at 2 in the morning after a brain racking class and I am too lazy to write the intros but everyone knows who the characters are so no harm done lol. Alright people you know the drill I want five more reviews just no flames.


	3. BUM BUM BUM!

A/N: I actually thought of this chapter before the second one lol

A/N: I actually thought of this chapter before the second one lol. I was just going to write a love scene for fun, I wrote it when I was 2 hrs early for class….cause I have that kind of time. Then I wrote more and I liked it so yea have fun with it! Didn't get 5 reviews but I got 3 and that's good enough lol this is no time to be picky! Once again DBZ is not mine….if it were there would be a lot of kissing scenes with Gohan and Videl….which there needs to be at least ONE I mean come on! Maybe I should write them and be like yea we need at least one kissing romantic scene! RIOT!!

**Who Am I?**

"Mom! Videl and I are going to the lake we'll be back for lunch!"

"I'll holler when it's ready you two have fun!" Chichi smiled when she heard the door shut. Videl had been living at the Son house for about three months now.

'She sure has changed.' Chichi thought happily. When she first arrived Videl had been so cautious of everyone around her. As the weeks went by she had actually started craving company, she and Gohan had become especially close. They were practically inseparable now. She could see them getting closer by the minute, and only one thought ran through her head.

'Grandchildren!'

()

As they continued to fly to the lake, Gohan noticed Videl sneaking looks at him, and every time he looked at her she looked away with a blush on her face. When the lake came into view Videl let out an excited shout as she flew straight down to the lake. Gohan smiled and shook his head as he made a tamer landing next to the water. As Gohan dove into the lake and re-surfaced he noticed Videl had made her ki disappear. He realized it too late, however, as Videl sprang out of the water behind him and dunked him under. In the second it took him to reach the surface again Videl was already gone. This time though Videl made her ki sensible and was flaring it. It dawned on him that this was her way of saying 'Catch me if you can!' Gohan smirked. He dove underwater and saw her floating by a rock formation. She smirked and took off doing loops as Gohan trailed after her. It took Gohan two minutes to catch her and he thought it fun to have someone as fast as him for once. Once he touched her ankle he immediately turned around assuming she would follow. Videl smirked again.

'Gotchya.' She thought. Gohan sensed her ki disappear again and stopped to turn around. However, in Videl's excited state and in her realization that she needed to surface for air, her ki became detectable for a fraction of a second. It was all he needed. He too made his ki undetectable. As soon as she felt his ki go away she made a dash for the surface. A couple of seconds after her feet touched the grass Gohan tackled her from the side. She yelped out of surprise, and then she started laughing as she lost her balance and the two started rolling down the hill. As they came to a stop they were both laughing softly, that is before they realized their position. Videl was on top of Gohan and their legs had gotten tangled together, and Videl's hands had a vice like grip on Gohan's shirt. Both blushed and although it was akward they both liked it. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours, but in reality it had only been a minute. The distance between them slowly closed, and their eyes closed when their lips met in a short but perfect first kiss. When they pulled away both were smiling. Then they shared a more passionate kiss. Videl moaned softly as Gohan bit her lower lip lightly, she let his tongue enter her mouth and they explored each other's mouths. When the need to breathe pulled them apart Videl had a dazed look in her eyes that made Gohan smile.

"Wow." She whispered. Gohan grinned and kissed her cheek and Videl smiled at the affection she was being given. She sighed and laid her head on his chest. Those confusing feelings that had her wanting to be around him months ago had started making sense about a month ago. She had not understood love because she had never been showed such affection and had not been exposed to it before. Her past had been a lonely one; her distant expression did not go unnoticed by Gohan.

"Hey." He said quietly. She broke away from the unhappy memories and looked at him. He smiled softly and brought his hand to her face and his thumb stroked her cheek.

"What's wrong? You looked sad for a second there." He asked. She looked a little hesitant but she knew she could tell him.

"Do you remember when I said I couldn't remember anything, about my past?" Gohan nodded, that had been about a month ago.

_Flashback_

She had slowly been opening up to him and his family. Videl was on the roof eating her dinner like she had been since she had arrived. He had just finished his dinner when Gohan floated up to the roof and found her laying on her back, staring up at the stars. On occasion she became so relaxed she didn't even notice him. When that had happened she stayed clear of everyone for a couple of days. So every time he found her like this he made sure to flare his ki to make her aware. He did just that and she looked over at him for a second and gave him a small smile. He smiled back and levitated next to her and sat down. Lying back like she was to look at the stars, he noticed her face scrunched up in deep thought. Before he could ask her what she was thinking about she popped a question first.

"Do you think about the past a lot Gohan?" He looked at her in surprise. Why ask this now? Was she finally going to answer the question everyone had been silently asking for weeks now? Was she finally going to talk about her past?

" Sometimes I do but I try not to dwell on it, especially the unpleasant ones. How about you?" He wondered if he had asked the right question when she frowned and sighed.

"It'd be a lot easier to dwell on your past if you knew what's happened in it." His eyes widened. She opened her eyes, which had become kind of teary and turned her head towards him.

"You don't remember anything? Nothing at all?" He asked. She shook her head.

" Nothing specific, I just know that before I came here I hadn't been around anyone for a long time. I don't remember my past, but I have a feeling it was lonely." It was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry that I've been so…hostile towards you and your family. I haven't been meaning to be a nuisance to you." Her voice seemed solemn. Gohan shook his head.

"You haven't been a nuisance Videl, it's been interesting actually. Mom's always wanted another female in the house." He laughed lightly at the thought but Videl's face remained unsure.

"Earth has been interesting actually. We've had all sorts of things happen here, unfortunately not good things." Gohan said grimly. Videl suddenly looked interested.

"Like what?"

"Well let's see. Aliens, Androids and plenty of saiyans. All wanted to destroy Earth and the humans."

"Wait, saiyans? Are there more saiyans I don't know about?" She asked with her voice rising a little bit. Gohan waved his hands.

"No no no! Those saiyans came here a LONG time ago. They were evil though and we had to destroy them. Vegeta was actually evil at first." Videl smiled.

"I can imagine that." Silence once again came upon them and they chose to keep it that way.

_End flashback_

Videl frowned and Gohan sat up with her in his lap. His arms went around her waist and he set his hand on her shoulder. Videl's tail curled around his arm as a question popped up in her mind.

"So why doesn't anyone else have a tail?" She asked.

"Well back when I was little and everyone else DID have tails it was decided that it should be destroyed. My dad wanted to keep Earth safe, how could he do that with a gang of saiyans with tails?" Videl' ohhhed' and looked up to the sky.

"Can you get them back?" The question was a little odd and caused Gohan to look confused.

"What do you mean? How could our tails grow back?" He said with a little humor in his voice. Videl shrugged.

"I dunno. If Bulma is the genius around here then can't she make a hormone drug or something?" He looked at the sky and thought it over.

"Well, It would definitely be interesting…we should talk to Bulma about that. I know Vegeta would be happy, losing his tail was like losing his pride." Both laughed lightly at the comment. Videl sighed and her tail tightened its hold on Gohan's arm, in turn Gohan tightened his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck. Neither moved, they enjoyed the tranquility. That of course was about to change, for as we all know Earth never seems to get a lucky break. Both of them lifted their heads and looked to the left, alertness on both their faces. Their ears twitched as the sound of crunching leaves got to their ears and their noses picked up a foul smell. But as quickly as it came it left, leaving both of them confused. Videl's favorite large wolf appeared from the forest and into the field. Upon seeing Videl the massive beast gave a happy growl and made his way over to the two. Videl held put her hand and giggled as the wolf licked, Gohan smiled and nodded at the wolf that in turn nodded back acknowledging his presence. The three sat there in a comfortable silence, until the rumbling of two saiyan stomachs disturbed that silence. The wolf seemed to have a knowing look on his face, for he stretched and then took off into the woods. Videl giggled and started getting up. She yelped as Gohan's arms went around her waist and he picked her up carrying her bridal style. She half-heartedly slapped him upside the head and giggled.

"What did I do?" He whined playfully, Videl rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Nothing Gohan, I think our stomachs are telling us it's time to eat why don't we go back?" He smiled and nodded as he carried her home. On the way he decided to ask a question that was nagging him a little bit.

"Would you sit with us tonight Videl?"

()

Well it wasn't long but I wanted to post something before I put it off any longer. School has been a drag I'm taking equine(horse) classes and there's math involved in this nutrition class and I'm TERRIBLE at math! Hope you liked it! I need a few suggestions on what the new threat to Earth should be…I'm kinda makin this up as I go along sweatdrops So yea remember the smell in the story that came with the ominous warning lol. Something to do with a foul smell….now be serious I don't need something like- The poop monster! Or-A dead rotting evil person!! Be creative and I'll mention your name at the beginning of the next story for it if I like it. So time for a poll!! Who wants Videl to die in this story? Not permanently of course! Or who wants her to live but ALMOST die and I mean ALMOST! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	4. Deer In Headlights

A/N: Woot fourth chapter! Still haven't gotten any suggestions for an enemy so I'm kind of stumped on what to do…I still Have about two more chapters before any villain shows up but I still want some suggestions. I may not write a lot and sorry if things just don't add up….well it's time for midterms so yea I'm pretty scatterbrained bear with me!!!

**Who Am I?**

"Would you sit with us tonight Videl?" He had hoped she would answer relatively quickly, but for a couple moments her face was scrunched in deep thought.

"I mean you don't have to I know it's hard because everyone's so close together and-"

"Ok." Gohan shut his mouth but it opened again and his eyes went wide with surprise. Surprise turned into pure joy and pretty soon he was flying with her in his arms while he did loops. Videl laughed at Gohan's childish behavior, he looked at her and smirked.

"Gohan? What are you doing?" She nervously asked as he landed. He gave her an innocent look and smiled.

"Who? Me? Oh, nothing. Just this!" He suddenly lay her on the ground with him straddling her and began tickling her. She tried to not laugh but soon found it was useless and began laughing and squirming under him.

"No sto- stop Gohan!" He couldn't contain himself and laughed out loud as Videl tried to look angry. He continued his tickle torture until-

"Go-Gohan I can't breathe!" She said between laughs. He stopped tickling her and for a second it looked like the incident was over, Until Videl turned the tables. She hooked her legs around his and switched the position so now she was the one o top. She smirked and Gohan gave a small pout.

" Now that wasn't very fair." He seemed to whine. Videl rolled her eyes.

"Good to know I fell for a big baby." He smirked.

"Big, Videl?" She blushed at his suggestive words and when he snickered she smacked his arm.

"Hey that hurt!" She snorted and got off him and settled for lying next to him. She smiled again as she felt an arm go around her shoulders and pull her closer to the brick wall that was Gohan's chest. Noticing the Sky getting darker Gohan regrettably noted that it was time to go in.

"We'd better get going, you don't want to have to witness the wrath of the dreaded frying pan." She could feel his shiver and looked at him curiously.

"You're scared of a frying pan? Wow Gohan." He shook his head.

"Yes, yes I am, and you should be too. For some reason this particular frying pan does not break whenever it makes contact with us....it hurts Videl!!!" She laughed quietly over the thought of such a thing.

"Well, lets go then." She said. As they neared the house Gohan noticed Videl falling behind quite a bit, so he stopped and faced her. She nearly ran into him from the sudden stop and look at him questionably. He smiled warmly and drew her into a soft hug.

" I'm not going to force you to sit with us you know. If it's to much right now we can wait, take your time until your comfortable." He whispered into her ear. She sighed and her tail was anxiously swishing side to side.

" I want to Gohan, you and your family have done so much for me. I need to be able to be around your family you know? I feel bad that I haven't even really talked to them, I haven't said a decent thank you yet." She snuggled into his chest and he put his chin on her head.

"Alright, but if it gets to be too much you just tell me and we can go to the roof ok?" She nodded and they stood there just enjoying the peace and each other's presence. That silence was interrupted for the second time by their stomachs growling loudly. Both giggled and pulled away from each other. They linked hands as they entered the house and both inhaled deeply as the sweet aroma promised them tonight's meal would be a good one. Chichi poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled seeing the two.

"There you guys are! Dinner will be ready any second now." Both of the teens nodded and went towards the table where Goku and Goten sat, as Gohan took his seat he noticed Videl hesitating. When her eyes met his they seemed to say 'you don't have to'. She smiled and leant down to whisper.

"I'm still eating with you I just want to talk to Chichi for a minute." He smiled and watched her enter the kitchen. In the kitchen Videl saw Chichi dishing out the food onto plates. She waited until the mother was done then cleared her throat.

"Chichi?" Said woman noticed the girl's voice was nervous and a little unsure. But she smiled and walked over to her.

"Yes dear?" Videl began to fidget thinking of what to say.

"I just wanted to thank you, for all you and your family have done for me. I didn't mean to be so…hostile towards you all. I just didn't know what to do. Anyway I just wanted to thank you and let you know that I've decided to start eating at the table with you all." She still looked a little nervous but most of it vanished when Chichi smiled at her and slowly gave her a warm hug. Videl was just a little tense, but she knew it was time for a change of attitude. She slowly brought her arms up and hugged Chichi back. As they pulled apart from the hug Chihci noticed Videl had become teary eyed.

"What's wrong dear, are you ok?" She said it with such care it almost made Videl shed her tears. She smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm fine It's just, I spent so much time alone only seeing the bad side of people and other beings. I never expected to find kindness from anyone. I never experienced it before I met your family and it just…feels so nice. I don't remember my mother at all, but I look at you as a mother actually." Now Chichi was the one that had become teary eyed at the thought of being looked at as a mother by someone who wasn't her own kid. She took both of Videl's hands in hers.

" I've looked at you as a daughter you know. You've had a right to be distant and cautious Videl, I would have been too. Were all very happy you came into our lives and spiced some things up a bit." Both women laughed lightly. The endearing conversation was interrupted by, of course, three growling saiyan stomachs that combined to make one large growl. Chichi giggled.

"Well that's my cue, go have a seat Videl I'll be there in a second." Noticing the amounts of plates Videl offered to help.

"Can I help Chichi?"

"Oh thank you, yes that would be nice dear." Both women grabbed some plates and walked to the table. As the food was put on the table Two of the three saiyains were drooling while one looked up at his future mate with a questioning glance. Videl noticed and smiled brightly which made Gohan smile back. Of course being saiyans with their HUGE appetite neither Goku nor Goten really noticed Videl at the table but they gave her a one second wave and resumed their eating. Gohan and Videl ateat the same pace but there was less food flying around which Chihci was very grateful for. After dinner The boys went to the living room while Chichi and Videl did the dishes together. After that they too went to the living room to watch some tv, which Videl still didn't quite understand the point of. Of course Goku had much fun trying to explain. At the end of the show Chcihi announced that it was time for Goten to go to bed. He promptly gave everyone a big hug including Videl, before running up to his room. Goku then proceeded to go up to the young boys room to read him a story while Chichi went to clean the remains of the mess on the table from dinner thus leaving the two teens alone.

"You want to lie on the roof for a bit?" Gohan suggested. He knew it relaxed her to look at the stars.

"Yea let's." She said. They both got up and levitated to the roof where the laid down next to each other side by side. Gohan put an arm around her shoulders and Videl's tail went around his leg. They lay in silence staring at the stars. After a while Videl suggested something.

"I think we should go to Bulma's tomorrow, ask her about getting your tails back ya know?" Gohan opened his eyes and turned to face her.

"Oh yea, you know I completely forgot about that. Good idea Del." She raised an eyebrow at the new nickname.

"Del huh?" Gohan gave her a big Son grin and scratched the back of his neck. She smiled at his grin which never failed to make her happy, realizing how dark it was getting she let out a big yawn which made her canines stick out a bit.

"How about we go to bed now?" Gohan suggested. Videl nodded a yes and he picked her up and levitated back to the ground and went back into the house. As he walked up the stairs he yelled to Chichi.

"Mom Videl and I are going to bed now, Night!" He heard an "ok" from her and continued walking to Videl's room. He walked into it and placed her on her bed. Thinking she was already asleep he bent down and kissed her forehead then started to turn around when a hand grasped his wrist. He turned to see Videl with her eyes halfway open and a small smile on her face.

"Stay with me tonight Gohan?" Hey eyes seemed to plead him and he he felt himself give in right away, not that he would ever object to it of course. He smiled and nodded.

"Let me change first and I'll be back ok?" She sleepily nodded and when he left the room she sluggishly got up and grabbed some sweatpants and a t-shirt to change into. Gohan came into the room right after she crawled into her bed. Videl scooted over a bit as he started to climb in. His arms went around her waist and kept her close to him, she turned to face him and snuggled into his body while he buried his face in her neck. To say that they looked cozy was an understatement.

*Next Day! *

It is now eight in the morning. The smell of breakfast wafted through the house. Chichi frowned at the absence of her older son and his "friend" as he called her last time. Usually the second saiyans even caught a whiff of food they rushed to the table practically running over each other. She decided to go take a look and looked over at the two present saiyans that were drooling at the smell.

"I'm going to go wake Gohan and Videl. If either of you touch the food, and believe me I WILL know! No desert for Goten for a month, and you will sleep on the couch for a month!" She said with a finger pointed at Goku. Both the boys slumped in their chairs and flinched at the consequences, both decided it was not worth it. With a nod of approval Chichi walked up the stairs and decided to go to Gohan's room first. When she poked her head into his room she was quite surprised to see it empty. A knowing grin appeared o her face, and she made her way to Videl's room hoping she would see what she thought she would. When she poked her head into the room she felt like screaming with joy, and if the two teens hadn't been asleep she would have. Videl was facing Chichi and she had the most content smile on her face. Gohan's arms were around her waist holding her protectively close to him, and he had his chin on the top of Videl's head with a smile on his face also. Not wanting to wake them up, Chichi quietly closed the door and went back downstairs.

However, having saiyan hearing and all both teens woke up. While Videl kept her eyes closed and tried to get back to sleep Gohan's eyes were wide open staring at the girl he held against himself. A crimson hue spread across his face but he smiled. It had been nice having her sit with the family and she hadn't been as nervous as he thought she would during the meal. He was real proud of her, but it was time to get up and eat, and his stomach agreed as it growled very loudly. Videl groaned realizing that once a stomach decided it was time for food there would be no rest until they got it.

"Make your stomach stop being loud." Her voice was whiney and he chuckled. Unwrapping his arm around her he walked to the window and opened the curtains letting in the BRIGHT light right onto Videl's face. She growled in annoyance and tugged the sheets over her head, dead set on getting more sleep. Even as Gohan pulled the blankets off the bed and exposed her once more to the light, she just curled into a ball and put her head in her arms. He crossed his arms and smirked at her stubbornness.

"So I guess you don't want to get up yet huh?" Her response to give him the bird and continue to resume her peaceful sleep, Of course that would never happen and she knew it but dammit she was going to try! Gohan shrugged and pretended to walk out and lowered his ki to nothing as he exited the room. Videl's head shot up remembering what happened the last time he did this at the lake. Unfortunately she had forgotten about the light and as her eyes opened she was forced to shut them again. Seeing his chance Gohan entered the room again and grabber her ankles to bring her closer to the end of the bed. He then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like a sleeping kid. Videl yelped as she felt herself being picked up but then got quiet when he started walking out the room with her like that with a blush on her face. Goku and Goten had already eaten by the time they got there only because they were to do chores. On regular days everyone ate together. Imagine Chichi's surprise when her son walked into the room and she turned around to greet the pair. Her eyes widened and she tried to stifle her laughter. Gohan had a huge grin on his face and Videl…..well she couldn't see the girl's face but imagined she had a huge scowl going on. Her furiously swishing tail made that obvious enough.

"Alright Gohan that's enough put her down it's time to eat." He complied with her demand and set the scowling girl in a chair then seated himself. Videl opened her mouth but before anything was said food was placed in front of the two and the living vacuums consumed all food in sight. Chichi rolled her eyes and left the two to eat. When they had finished she came back to collect the plates.

"So what are you two doing today?" The woman asked as she put the dishes in the sink and began washing them.

" Well first were going to Bulma's to ask her about something." Gohan explained. Chichi turned around with a raised brow.

"Oh? And what would this something be?" She asked suspiciously. Gohan smiled.

"Well Videl asked why I didn't have a tail, I told her what happened when it was cut off. She made a good point and said she thought Bulma should be able to make some kind of hormone that could make our tails grow back." Chichi looked surprised for a minute but her face turned passive.

"I see. Well you two better go then Bulma gets pretty busy sometimes with her inventions and what not." Both demi's nodded and thanked her before walking out the door. Gohan turned to close the door after opening it for Videl. When he turned back around he yelped as Videl "playfully" punched his arm. He got a pout on his face.

"What'd I do?" Videl rolled her eyes.

"That was for embarrassing me earlier." Gohan formed an ohhh on his face and grinned sheepishly. Videl, however, was not amused and decided to be playful. She turned her back to him with a smile on her face. Not knowing that she was joking he frowned and approached her from behind. When he tapped her she turned around and faked a frown, but only for a second before his lips crashed down on hers. Her eyes widened and she tried to shove him away, annoyed that she could never stay mad at him when he did this. Her struggle halted though, when his lips went to her neck and his teeth gave her little nips. He smiled against her neck when he heard her gasp lightly.

"Gohan." She moaned.

"You're stalling." She stated with her eyes closed. He un- attached his lips and smiled at her, which she returned back. Both decided it was time to leave so they took to the sky, neither noticed Chichi peeking out the window with a big grin on her face and a camera in her hand. When Capsule Corp. came into view they landed at the front door and Gohan knocked. Bulma answered the door and smiled at the two, Gohan and Videl smiled back taking it as a friendly gesture. It was friendly but little did they know Chichi had made a call after they left and spoke about certain info regarding the two teens.

"Come on in you guys and have a seat, what can I do for you?" Gohan looked at Videl silently asking if she wanted to explain, she shook her head no and Gohan spoke up.

"Well yesterday Videl noticed I didn't have a tail, I told her why and we just wanted to ask if it would be possible to grow them back. With a kind of steroid or something, maybe?" Bulma's eyes lit up as a challenge made itself noticeable. She had never thought it, thus never tried experimenting with any DNA. Oh how she loved a good challenge.

"You know, I've never given it any thought… I suppose it is possible. Ok you guys follow me." Videl and Gohan got up and followed her to the lab where "the chair" was. Videl took note of Gohan's pale face as they entered the room with "the chair" in it.

"You look like you've seen a ghost what's wrong?" He shook his head and pointed his finger at the chair. One of Videl's eyebrows arched in confusion and disbelief.

"You're scared of a chair?" She asked. Bulma chuckled.

"It's not an ordinary chair. Gohan go ahead and sit in it." Gohan however, was glued to the spot. Videl rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm and literally dragged him over to it before picking him up and throwing him into the chair. The second his weight was on the seat, arm and leg restraints shot out and took hold of his limbs. The female saiyan just stared at it with curiosity.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what it's for." Bulma chuckled again as she got out the necessary tools and needles for a blood draw.

" It's the funniest thing, did you know a saiyan from a warrior race is afraid of a little needle?" Amusement danced in Videl's eyes as they fell on Gohan who was blushing but sitting there nervously.

"Really now?" Her voice held a teasing tone to it. She watched as Bulma made her way to the chair then situated herself right next to the arm of the trembling saiyan. Videl chuckled as Gohan turned his head away with his eyes closed when the needle went into his arm. And just like that it was over and by the time he opened his eyes there was a cotton swab taped on his arm. He breathed a big sigh as the restraints retreated back into the chair. Bulma rolled her eyes and took the blood sample and put it in the back room.

"Alright this might take a while so why don't you guys go do something fun." Gohan feigned hurtness.

"Why Bulma I'm hurt, are you kicking us out?" The older woman smirked.

"Not at all I just heard something from your mother and thought you might bet bored around here." She said as she turned to walk away. Gohan's eyes widened.

"What did she tell you Bulma?" She shook her had no.

"Not telling, but here's a picture for your scrapbook." She said as she took a picture out of her pocket and handed it to the two. As soon as their eyes fell on it their faces glowed crimson. Bulma smirked victoriously and walked away leaving them alone. Videl cleared her throat.

"We should go." Gohan quickly nodded his head and grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the house. When they got outside and away from any potential teasers ***Vegeta cough*** they felt better. So as the two flew towards the mountains Gohan decided he'd rather carry Videl. He slowly came up behind her and grabbed her waist pulling her against him. She yelped but decided that this felt rather nice and shut her mouth. Gohan smiled as he felt her relax and her tail wrapped around his arm. The rest of the trip was quiet and Gohan enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms. As he flew over the mountains he searched for the perfect spot to have some peace and quiet. His eyes lit up as he spotted a small clearing surrounded by trees and a river that he usually fished in. He carefully landed and glanced at his watch. He wanted to cuddle with his girlfriend for a bit, because they didn't end up spending too much time at Bulma's they had ample time to spend together.

Ever so carefully he sat down with her in his lap before slowly rolling over and laying them both on their sides. As hard as he tried, however, Videl's eyes slowly opened.

"Are we there yet?" She said softly. He chuckled.

"Yea but we've got time to rest a while." She was one step ahead of him already and snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest before kissing her forehead. Her tail coiled its way around his leg and she sighed contently. Gohan's eyes slowly closed and he was almost asleep when he heard a rumbling noise. His eyes opened and he looked around. When he concluded the noise wasn't coming from anything around them, he turned to Videl and his eyes widened. Was Videl purring? He stared at her a little longer, but he wanted to make sure he was hearing correctly. He lowered his head a bit as close as he could and his ear went up against her neck. Sure enough she was purring. He smiled finding it cuter than it was odd and settled back against her. Soon enough the soothing noise made his eyes heavier, and he felt sleep tugging on his eyes.

Ok I know I know not much action but hey some good fluff scenes which I can't seem to get enough of. So yea I JUST got my comp back from the repair place and what not and I had 5 midterms this week so yea wow I've been busy. Ok please review so I know you like it and I can keep going. Let's say 3 reviews before I update again so yea DO IT!!! Luv ya'll!


	5. Saiyan Hormones and tails!

A:N/ Wow it's been a while. I have had a long episode of writer's block. I still do kind of have it but I feel like writing, so don't expect any enemies in this chapter just more fluff and some fun with tails ^^

**Who Am I?**

They were only asleep for two hours before Videl woke up. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled. Waking up is Gohan's arms always made her happy, but seeing a smile on his face as he slept was always a plus. Moving slowly so to not wake him, Videl quietly unwrapped her tail from his leg and moved out of his arms. Although his eyes were closed, Gohan was awake and felt her shifting out of his embrace. When her back was facing him he opened his eyes a little bit and watched her crouch down by the creek. He slowly sat up and watched her splash water on her face.

She felt his eyes on her and she smirked. She had never been a tease in her life before she had met Gohan, so why not have some fun starting now? She kicked off her shoes and pulled her socks off. Gohan curiously watched her, thinking she wanted to dip her feet in the cold water. His eyes widened and a small blush grew across his face as she tugged off her jeans and tossed them behind her right in front of him. Soon enough she was taking her shirt off, causing Gohan's whole face to turn red. Videl got to her feet and stood in front of the river. She slowly started stretching her arms and Gohan couldn't help but stare. The sun was out and he could plainly see all the muscles in her arms, legs, and back. He felt his body temperature rise quite a bit, and was sure he would soon be in the cold water himself. He watched as she took a diving position and jumped in the water.

He patiently waited for her to surface for a minute or two. Then two minutes became three, and three became four. Then her ki disappeared. His thoughts went back to the day she had done the same thing in a lake just a little further North. He chuckled and shook his head. He closed his eyes for al but a second, and it was all she needed. She disappeared from under the water to behind him in that one second. She tackled him and sent both of them into the water. When he hit the water Gohan opened his eyes, trying to locate the feisty saiyan. Little did he know that the second he went into the water, she got herself out and used her ki to dry herself. He surfaced so his eyes were out of the water bit his mouth was not. He pretended to glare at her as she causally sat on the grass with a smug look on her face.

" Hey drippy, whatchya doin?" She could hardly contain her laughter at the look he was giving her.

"Well don't just float there and mope." He stayed put for another couple of seconds before he disappeared and so did his ki. She sat there blinking, not knowing what to expect she braced herself. When nothing happened for five minutes she frowned and huffed. She crossed her arms and shut her eyes, trying to concentrate. Maybe if she was patient enough, his ki would flare for even a mile-second. Her eyes snapped open.

'There you are!' Before she could even go to where he was, he appeared behind her and encased her in his arms. She tensed and then relaxed, smiling and chuckling.

"I thought you were mad at me or something." She turned around and stared into his laughing eyes. He put on that famous Son grin and scratched the back of his head.

"I was trying to be intimidating." He then smirked.

"I should've known it wouldn't have worked on you though." It was her turn to smirk.

"The day you intimidate me will be…..well…never!" She kissed his cheek and squirmed out of his grasp.

"Now then, I think we should head over to Bulma's now. It's been about three hours, do you think she's done yet?" Gohan shrugged.

" I don't know. She is a genius and all but I'd think it would take longer to do something like that. Let's go see anyway, the sooner the better I guess." Gohan started floating but when Videl didn't follow he looked at her expectantly. She was looking at him as if he had grown a couple extra heads.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, she seemed to snap out of it and she folded her arms.

"Could you maybe, oh I dunno. Let me get dressed first!" His mouth formed an "OH" as he was brought back to the realization that she was partially naked. His blush seemed to form all over again and he coughed and turned around to let her put her clothing back on. He smiled as he heard her grumbling while getting dressed. When she finished getting dressed she flew past him. Knowing she could never stay mad at him for long, Gohan took advantage of that knowledge and caught her by her waist before she could fly away. He brought her to his chest while she squirmed. He spun her around and she was met by the largest grin she had ever seen on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" She had a frown on her face, but he knew he could change that!

" Why wouldn't I be happy? I've got the most beautiful girl right in my arms." His lips were just grazing her ears as he spoke, he felt her shiver as he lightly nibbled on her ear.

" Sweet talk will get you everywhere." She softly spoke as he put his head on her shoulder and he grinned. She opened her eyes and smiled back.

"Now c'mon we've stalled enough already I want to see you with a tail!" So the two took off towards CC. They landed at the front door and rang the doorbell. Unfortunately Vegeta answered the door with his trademark scowl on his face.

"What the hell do you want?." His attempt at being intimidating wasn't affecting either of them. Videl snorted and crossed her arms.

"That's none of your damn business." Gohan rubbed the back of his head nervously as Vegeta stood just inches from Videl's face. He growled loudly and tried to stare her down, before smirking.

"Normally I could less what any of you damn nuisances are doing at my house. However, the fact that this particular visit has Bulma telling about your little idea to grow our tails back is all of my business brat."

"Well if you take such an interest in the subject why are you delaying us finding out the results?" Vegeta glared and growled before backing away from the female saiyan and went back into the house. Videl wore a smug look on her face while Gohan stood there mouth agape. He blinked slowly before turning to Videl. She smirked at him and tugged on his shirtsleeve.

"Come on now, time to see if Bulma can really pull this off." They followed the disgruntled saiyan prince to the lab where Bulma was still in her lab seat looking through a microscope. Gohan cleared his throat to grab her attention.

"Oh how long have you guys been standing there?" She asked yet her eyes did not leave the microscope. Gohan laughed lightly.

"I guess you're having fun with this Bulma? It's been a while since you've experimented hasn't it?" She turned her attention to him and smiled.

" It's been a while since I've done anything with genes, not experimenting in general. Still though, it is exciting!" Her face lit up, then, remembering the results she had gotten she turned her chair towards the two teens.

"Ok so here's what I have. I managed to isolate a certain hormone in the saiyan gene that promotes the growth of the tail. This hormone isn't potent enough or is near non-existent due to the fact that you had your tail removed. It is still in your bloodstream though. I added a steroid to the hormone and it definitely looks more active." Gohan's face was blank while Videl was looking around absent-mindedly. The scientists face faulted and a sweat drop formed.

"In other words I was successful." Gohan's mouth formed an "O" and he smiled. Videl smirked and elbowed his side.

"So, you ready to get that tail back then?" She asked him, he looked a little nervous yet excited.

"I guess I'll be the guinea pig then?"

'Well duh, you're the one she did this for dummy."

"Gosh Videl you don't have to be mean." Videl rolled her eyes in response and snorted. She walked up closer to Bulma.

"So, is this dangerous? Any risks?" Bulma smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing a saiyan can't handle. However, since this is a hormone that generally is triggered when a saiyan reaches maturity, Gohan will be ummm, kind of, aroused for a couple of hours or the whole day as his tail starts growing back." Vegeta snickered while Videl smirked and Gohan's face turned white.

"Are you serious?!" Bulma only nodded.

"I'm afraid so, so maybe Videl, you should disappear for the night? So the pheromones don't tempt you? Why don't you stay here for the night?"

"Yea that might be a good idea." The girl said with a slight blush on her face. Bulma got up from her seat.

"Alright. I'm going to give him the injection now so I'll show you to a room. I have nightwear for you that should fit, you'll want to cut some holes in the pants for your tail though." Videl nodded. She walked over to Gohan and hugged him tightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Gohan nodded and hugged her back. He kissed her lightly and smiled and she smirked.

"Don't go humping a lamp or anything ok dork?" Gohan's face turned beet red and she laughed lightly. Bulma pushed down on his shoulder so he would sit in the chair, once again the restraints came up and his face paled. Videl shook her head and smiled as she walked up the stairs to go pick out a room. Bulma looked over her shoulder to make sure Videl was gone; when there was no sight of her she took the cap of the needle off. She brought a small glass bottle up over her head to the light and carefully put the needle through the head of it. She slowly pulled on the plunger and the needle filled with the amber colored liquid. She pulled the needle out and flicked the top of it to get rid of any air bubbles. She then turned to Gohan.

"You ready?" He slowly nodded. Se walked over to his side and had him relax and lay his arm with his palms facing up. She brought the tip of the needle to his arm and injected it into his skin. It wasn't a very large needle so it didn't hurt; it was the thought that they didn't know what the side effects were that made him nervous. It stung little when Bulma pushed the plunger and injected the hormone, but it was over within seconds. Bulma placed the needle on the counter.

"Well there we go. It's starting to get dark out. Why don't you go home, have some dinner and I mean some Gohan. Maybe half of what you'd normally eat. Then get some rest. I don't know what to expect except that you may need a few cold showers tonight, the tail growth itself may be painful but nothing you can't handle."

"Gosh Bulma, I don't know if I can eat only half of my dinner." Indeed it was a pitiful statement but a true one at that. Bulma shrugged he shoulders.

"It's your choice. I just think it would be a good idea especially since we don't know what to expect. You might just puke your brains out. Whatever though, if you feel you can't do it puke away Gohan." She crossed her arms and sighed.

"So you should be leaving now, Pheromones are very strong and Videl can probably catch a faint scent of them now. Don't need you two putting on a show in my lab now do I?" Gohan's face reddened and he shook his head violently, and in a blink of an eye he was gone and on his way home. Bumla giggled, she thoroughly enjoyed embarrassing that kid.

As he flew through the air he began to nervously wonder what he would have to go through, aside from him being….aroused for the majority of the night. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I hope it only lasts through tonight." He opened his eyes and began to slow down as the small but comfortable home came into view.

Videl sighed as Bulma came into the room with a pair of sweat pants and a nightshirt that was probably a size too big for her. The clothes were placed on the bed and Bulma smiled warmly at her.

"I never was fond of these pants so here are the scissors, go ahead and make the tail hole. Hell you can keep these if you want I've never worn them." Videl only nodded slightly and tensed. She had never hung around Bulma without Gohan, she was beginning to realize how unconfident she was around his friends when he wasn't around. Thankfully Bulma seemed to sense this and smiled and walked towards the door.

"Have a good nights rest, feel free to leave anytime after eight tomorrow morning. The urges should be practically gone by then." With that she walked out of the room and shut the door. The word urges brought back the blush that seemed to be occurring a lot today. She looked around the large room, and suddenly she felt closed in. The room started to spin and she started losing her breath. She tried to steady herself, to breath evenly.

' No, not now. I don't need this now!' She yelled at herself to stop. She closed her eyes and forcer her breathing to even out. The room stopped spinning, and her breathing returned to normal. Sweat drenched her shirt and dripped off her face. She relaxed her body and opened her eyes that were glaring at some unseen enemy in the room. She slowly stood up, grabbed the sweat pants and the scissors. She held the pants up to her front, and drew an invisible line from where her tail was, to the front. She took the scissors and cut the small hole precisely. She quickly changed, then sat down on the bed. Her head bowed down, her eyes furrowed in concentration.

"What the hell was that?" She said out loud. Snickering came from the doorway and her head shot up.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity you know." Vegeta stood at the door with a smirk on his face. Videl snorted.

"Then I suppose everyone of us is unstable." She muttered. Vegeta' smirk fell, and his lips formed a thin line.

"What was all the fuss about woman? Your Ki shot up for a second there." Videl smirked.

"Worried about me are you? How sweet of you Vegeta I didn't know you cared." The saiyan Prince scowled.

"Hardly. You merely distracted me from my training." Videl nodded lightly.

"I don't know that myself, it felt like what the humans call, Claustrophobia I think." Vegeta looked around the room.

"This room is huge, how can you feel claustrophobic in here?" His gruff voice held a little interest in it under all the annoyance.

"I was wondering that myself." Not liking how the conversation was turning so serious, Videl put her hands on her hips and her tail swished behind her.

"Now if you wouldn't mind getting out, I'm going to try and sleep now, there's nothing better to do." Vegeta laughed loudly and shook his head and walked out, he slammed the door behind him, even as he walked down the hallway his now softer laugh could be heard.

"Weirdo." She whispered.

Back at the Son household out favorite demi saiyan was having a little bit of trouble falling asleep. The hormone had kicked in and he was feeling a little…flushed. He had locked himself in his bathroom, seeing as he would be practically living in the shower tonight. So far he had taken fifteen cold showers.

"And it's only been two hours." He sighed and curled up into a tight ball in he bathtub. He heard footsteps approaching the door. His face paled.

"Gohan? What are you still doing in there? I keep hearing the shower turn on are you ok?" Gohan sighed, she was worried. He had to tell her now.

"Ummm I'm not sick or anything if that's what you're implying. You remember I told you me and Videl were going to Bulma's? To ask her about my tail?" He winced as he said the word tail.

"Yes what about it?"

"Well, there's a ummm, side effect."

"Gohan will you just tell me already!" His face reddened. He had no idea how to tell her other than a subtle hint. He hoped he wouldn't have to go into details or anything.

"I just have to take some cold showers."

"………….." The silence was like someone rubbing salt into a cut. The realization hit Chichi and her screech could be heard from miles away.

"WHAT?!" Gohan winced and held his hands over his ears.

"Yea, she said it would only last through the night. That's why you've been hearing the shower." Silence again.

"Mom?"

"Well alright, as long as you're ok. If you happen to do anything in there please clean up." Gohan's face was blank for a second but then turned beet red and his eyes widened in horror.

"MOM!"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of it's completely natural!" He plugged his ears and shook his head violently.

"Ok night Gohan." He just continued to plug his ears and waited for her to get farther away. Once she was gone he sighed and took his hands away from his ears. His face was still red, and his body had started to heat up again.

"Dammit!" And so the cold water was turned on again for the sixteenth time.

Wheeeee it's fun to embarrass Gohan isn't it? What's wrong with Videl? I don't even know yet I'm kind of making this up as I go along. Please review it's inspirational and very motivating! No flames!


End file.
